One Wish
by MoonShineMystery
Summary: This is a oneshot from Rosalie's POV. It's pretty much about her view on her life, and what she thinks about Bella.


Okay, so this is a oneshot from Rosalie's POV. I think it's kind of repetitive, but that might just be me. Sorry that it's so short. Please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._ Stephenie Meyer does. **

I never asked to be like this. I have thought it countless times, and it is about time I let it be known. Sure, my family knows of how I desire to be human. My family knows of my struggles when it comes to that, but only because it is quite obvious. I would never make my following opinions known to them. Not only would it hurt them, Carlisle mainly, but it would cause unnecessary trouble.

Now, as I lay my eyes on this silly, imbecilic human for the first time, all my memories come rushing back to me at full throttle. Every reason for disliking this life makes itself known, causing me to explode on her. It also causes me to actually hate this life for the first time. I was not always like this, you know. I can tell you why I became like this. I can show you why this life is so horrible. Let me show you now.

You cannot begin to fathom the horror of which we are. This "miracle" to some is but a curse. It isn't anything to wish for, nor is it saving anyone in any way. Do you want to know what it is?

It's prolonging a life that is meant to be gone. It's the creation of a nearly indestructible being, a means of dragging out time in a shell. We're but butterflies, trapped in a cocoon of time we shall never escape. And this is all you get after being condemned to three days of hell.

People can't see past the beauty, the grace with which we carry ourselves. These humans are too dumbfounded by our appearance to listen to their instincts, to steer clear of us.

You may think I have no right to talk, because of how into my looks I am, but you never consider why. She's harsh, you say, but you don't know why either. Beauty always has been and always will be an unchanging constant for me. Though the dreary day press on, I see nothing of which I haven't played an audience to before.

I've seen many horrors in my time, and probably caused just as many. In my humans life I was a little on the odd side, toying around with cars and such, but I assure you that I never would've considered taking any life. Now, weekly, a monster breaks free from me, sucking the precious red life from animals.

I've come across an odd sort such as Bella before, someone that constantly pleaded for their petty little life to be over. Granted it's not much of a life that they lead, it is still simply foolish for one to want their life taken away.

Forever is long. They don't notice that. Forever seems to be some romantic promise to them, but it truly isn't. Forever drags on for eternity, just as it suggests. So why, praytell, am I so infuriated by Bella and her presence? What do I have against her, though I barely know her? I know enough, thanks to Alice's visions. I know what is supposed to become of her and Edward after she arrives in our town. I know she wants to give up her life and embrace this new horror-filled one. I also know how she'll tempt Edward so.

Edward won't believe I'm on his side for anything, but the truth I that I'll be more on his side than anyone else in some cases. I don't want Edward and Bella together like I know they will be. I know someone will get hurt, whether it be Bella or Edward. I know that Edward won't want to change Bella for deep reasons, though, and _that_ is exactly where I'll be coming in. _That_ is when I will be on his side.

I honestly don't care what happens, as long as it is still in my favor.I care enough about Bella to not want her to have to suffer to get this unfufilled life.Though I wish for Edward to be happy, I know there will only be so much I can put up with. Everything I know other than Emmett and my family has ended in disaster, and unfortunately, that's a hard frame of mind to get out of.

So no, I do not hate Bella. I believe it foolish for Edward to tempt himself. I know he will, but those are his decisions.

When it comes down to it, I am selfish. I do not wish to leave simply because something goes wrong with Bella, and according to Alice's visions, something can definitely go wrong. I wish to cling to the little happiness I have-Emmett, my family, my beauty, and this fairly new town. This town is the only change I've had in a while, and she will not ruin this.

So in there you have why I don't seem to like Isabella. Because every time I see her, my anger, my pain, and the longing for that much to be over comes back again. Every human reaction she displays makes me upset, for I know I shall never be as fortunate as to have them. But most of all, I am mad because she is willing to all up for this mockery of a life. I would graciously take her place, switch lives with her, but she is willing to just give it all up. She is oblivious to what she possesses, to how blessed she is to possess her humanity, her clumsy nature.


End file.
